Letting Loose and all That Follows
by mahirox
Summary: It was just one night. One night of letting loose. Rachel Berry, unaware of all that follows, let loose. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**_

_**A/N: **_**So this idea just popped into my head one day on the bus to school and I decided to make into a fanfic. I hope this is a satisfactory start for this multi-chapter fanfic. **

* * *

He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Finn looks at the crowd and smiles. _This is what I've always wanted and now I have it_. Finn thought. After graduation high school, Finn Hudson and his three other friends Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, and Sam Evans made a band. The Sex Sharks. The name was originally Pucks idea. All four of them were gifted with talent and good looks. So they all decided to form a band instead of going to college. The band was a hit. It's been two years since the band was made and he loved it. Finn played the drums, Puck plays the guitar, Blaine played the Bass, and Sam played the keyboard. There wasn't any main singer or lead. They shared the title and the fame. The band was on a tour and they were in New York. He looks around and sees a brunette looking like she's lost. She finds his eyes and Finn could feel himself grow red as she stares at him. He could see the whites of her eyes. Her deep brown eyes. He totally missed when Blaine introduces him. Finn winked at her and looked at Puck, signaling him to start. Finn hears his cue and gets lost in the music.

* * *

Rachel Berry was never one to let loose. She always had a tight schedule and never bypassed it. She went to NYADA on a music scholarship. It was her freshman year. It was her life. Rachel loved attending her classes' every day because it meant she was getting closer to her dream. Broadway. But of course her loose Latino friend would drag her to see a band she had never heard of play. The Sex Sharks_. What a stupid name_. Rachel thought while she was waiting for the band to start. When she came to the arena and saw the crowd, she was impressed. There were a lot more people here than expected. Santana got them front row tickets. Rachel should see the whites of the guitar player. She played with the hem of her dress and pulled it down. It was a black, one shouldered dress that clung tightly to her body. It showed her curves and she wore silver pumps that made her already long legs look like they could go on for miles.

"Stop messing with it. You look sexy." Santana slapped Rachel's hand away from her dress. It was technically Santana's dress that she forced Rachel to wear.

"It's too short!" Rachel hissed.

"It's the longest dress I have. Just stop freaking out. You look hot Berry."

Rachel huffed. "Well I-" Rachel was cut short when Blaine started to speak. While he was speaking, Rachel couldn't get her eyes off of one sexy looking drummer. He had mussed hair and wore a leather jacket over his white wife beater. While Blaine was introducing everyone in the band, Rachel gasped when Finns eyes found hers. Being in the front row has its perks. When Finn was introduced he smiled and winked at her. Rachel thought her heart was going to stop right there. Then the lights dimmed and the music started...

* * *

"That was amazing!" Rachel squealed after the concert.

"I told you. This bitch is always right." Santana smirked and pointed at herself.

"So where are we going now?" Rachel recalled Santana telling her earlier that they will be going somewhere else after the concert.

"I have special permission to a party."

"Well, whose party is it?"

"The Sex Sharks."

Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Ho-how did you get us invited?"

"Well I know the guitarist personally. I used to be his sex shark in high school. Just because I moved to New York doesn't mean I won't go all Lima Heights on people. So anyways, I used to be his personal sex shark. Puck needs to be reminded of who I was and what I could do with him."

"But Santana, you're a lesbian."

"One more reason to make me wanted. And sexier."

* * *

The concert was amazing. Finn could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins after too. But the reason that made this concert even more amazing was the smoking brunette in the front row. There was just something about her that made him want something. Specifically her. Finns phone buzzed while he picked up his bottle and took a big gulp of the ice cold water it was containing. He picked up his phone and looked at the message he got. It was from Puck.

_Remember the after party. I need to get laid and I invited a special person to bang. Specifically a smoking hot lesbian. Gotta go. C ya there. The Fuckerman is getting lucky tonight._

Finn smirked at the message. It was high time Finn got laid too. It's been three weeks and that's too long for the one Finn Hudson to go without a bang. Finn quickly replied to the message.

_I'm heading out now. Be there in 30._

Finn exited the building and was welcomed by hundreds of screaming girls taking pictures, wanting autographs, and crying. Finn took a couple pictures and signed autographs before he told his security guards to take the girls out. People were waiting for him at a party and one girl there is going to get lucky tonight.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** So that was chapter one. I know the chapter was short. But it will result in more chapters. I'll probably continue it if I get a good amount of reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_** Just like I promised you guys, here's chapter two. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor I never will. If I did own Glee then I would have ended the season with happy Finchel. **

* * *

"This is amazing!" Rachel squealed. They were in a huge house that looks like it could be three houses. There was a huge bar and music blasting everywhere. The place was getting crowded so it was hard to hear.

Santana sighed and spoke loud in Rachel's ear. "You already said that Rachie."

"I'm sorry. I just can't control my excitement. It's my first real party I'm attending!"

"Yeah. You're 19 years old. Rachie that's sad. Go enjoy yourself. Have a drink. Go fuck someone. Do whatever you want."

"But Santana, I'm underage."

"Along with many people here." Santana waived her arms around pointedly.

"I don't want to get arrested."

"The Sex Sharks aren't even 21. The get drunk almost every day. They're not in jail."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Rachel creased her forehead. "Because I don't want people to think of me as the Young-Broadway-Babe-That-Was-Arrested-For-Underage-Drinking. Barbara would be disappointed in me and no one will look up to me as a role model.

"Yes! It's fine. I was nine when I got drunk for the first time. I have to look for Puck. I need to get my mack on."

Just then Puck came by Santana's side and slapped her butt. "Hello my dear ladies." Puck looks at Santana and then at Rachel. "You never told me you were going to bring another friend of yours."

"Why the fuck would I need two passes if I was only coming? Use your brain dumbshit."

"Ouch." Puck put his hand over his heart. "So," He looked at Rachel. "Are you here to make this twosome a threesome? Because what's better than one lesbian? Two lesbians. Hot Lesbians."

"No you dumbass. Rachel is here to let loose. Plus she's straight. So it's only you and me," Santana ran a finger down Pucks chest.

Puck smirked. "Well then, let's get this party started." Puck led Santana down a hallway and disappeared into a room.

Rachel sighed. "Well, I guess it's just me then." She walked over to the bar and sat down. _Let loose Rachel! For once ignore the rules! _The fun Rachel was screaming one this in her head while the other Nice Rachel was screaming something else_. Don't drink anything! It could ruin your voice! Remember the rules and your morals! Don't listen to Santana! She always gets into trouble!_ But Rachel had to do this. For Santana if not her. She sighed one more time and looked at the bartender. "Give me the strongest drink you've got."

* * *

Finn couldn't believe it. He saw _her_. Finn went to bar to grab a drink and took a seat next to the brunette. She turned around and looked at him. Damn. She was even more beautiful up close. She may have a nose a little too big but it still made her look beautiful. Her big brown eyes widened when she saw him. He smirked at her when the bartender placed her drink in front of her. Tequila. She stared at it like it was poison. Finn knew what the look on her face meant. It was her first drink. He slid closer to her and ordered the same thing.

"It's okay. Just throw it down your throat and you'll get used to it." He whispered in her ears. Finn could smell her shampoo. Apple. His favorite fruit.

Rachel jumped when Finn whispered in her ears. She turned her head slightly so she can get a glimpse of him. He was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. The definition of sexy. Rachel could see gold flecks in his whiskey colored eyes. She darted her eyes from Finn and her tequila. After a moment of darting her eyes, Rachel picked the glass up and threw the contents in her mouth. She then took a piece of lemon and sucked on it. Hard.

Finn licked his lips and felt himself grow insanely hard when he saw her suck the lemon. Finn did the same as she did when he got his drink.

Rachel could feel the liquid go through her. It tasted nasty but she felt herself want more. Rachel continued the process when the bartender put another on the drink in front of her.

* * *

A half an hour of just drinking and no talking later, Rachel could feel herself wanting something stronger. Someone stronger. Someone that could fulfill the needs her body wants. As Rachel got up, she went to the bathroom to take a cleaning cloth and cool her face. She was flustered. It was from the heat, the drinks, and the giant man sitting next to her while sharing drinks. Once Rachel discarded the cloth, she sighed and exited the bathroom. Halfway back to the bar Rachel felt strong arms wrap around the small of her waist and push her up against the wall. She cried out a small yelp but shut her mouth when she realized who held her up. Finn Hudson.

Finn chuckled when he saw the tiny brunettes eyes widen when she saw him. He didn't want to waste any time so he attacked her rosy lips with his. The kiss was slow. Finn wanted it to last because he felt little sparks of electricity go through him. It was the best kiss he ever had. Their lips parted for a second due to the lack of oxygen. They looked at each other for a second before Rachel got on her toes and pulled Finn down and smashed her lips onto his.

Rachel felt herself grow weak at the knees as Finn Hudson kissed the life out of her. His lips were like her drug. It was what she needed. But she wanted more. He kissed her hard. Rachel let out a moan when she felt Finns tongue dip deep into her lips.

Finn thought the moan that came from Rachel was probably the sexiest thing he had ever heard of. Finn looked down at Rachel and the tiny dress she wore. It showed her cleavage. The advantage of being so tall is that he can look down and see under her dress. He wanted that. Not only did he want to see under that dress, he wanted to feel it too. He pulled her up by the waist and Rachel wrapped her legs around his torso. He pushed her up even more against the wall and kissed her harder. Finn groaned when he felt her rub against his already painfully hard erection.

Rachel stopped kissing his when she felt his hand reach the side of her dress and make it way toward her breast.

Finn continued to assault her neck but he stopped when she shoved her hands away from her boobs.

"Why did you stop" He whispered in her ear. Finn thought he was going to die right there when he heard the brunette speak.

"Not here. Take me somewhere else."

Finn didn't need to be reminded again. He took Rachel who was on his torso and went into the nearest room available. The walked in and Finn locked the door. He then walked Rachel to the bed and dropped her lightly on the soft comforter lying on the firm bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**_: So here's chapter three. I hope it's worthy of your time. Plus I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews I got! I love you guys! Please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own Glee.

* * *

Her head was pounding. It was as if the whole world was screaming at her. Rachel opened her eyes and was welcomed with an unfamiliar sight. She slowly rose and looked around. An unfamiliar room. White sheets. A Flat Screen TV. Confused enough, Rachel moved to sheets to get off the unfamiliar bed when she felt cold. Rachel looked down and nearly screeched at the sight. _She was naked!_ Rachel quickly get back into the bed and covered herself. Her eyes widened. She looked around the room and her memories came back to her from the previous night. _Letting loose. The Sex Sharks. A hot drummer. Finn Hudson! _Rachel Berry had sex with Finn Hudson! She slowly looked to the side and was met with an empty bed. _Where would he go?_

"You….stop this….out!...She's not famous...wasn't invited...lonely...uggh!...Pictures...normal...help me...I...it's not...looked like...matter...reputation...Dammit!" Finn screamed in the phone. Rachel could only pick up part of what Finn was saying. Whatever it was it sounded serious. Really serious.

Finn entered the bedroom with his face flustered. "You have to leave."

Rachel's heart dropped to her toes. Of course he would say that. He was Finn fucking Hudson. Rachel expected for him to forget what happened but never expected him to be so straightforward.

"Good morning to you too." Rachel said as she got up from the bed and wrapped the sheets around her to cover herself.

"You need to leave immediately. I can't be caught with a normal person who had no reputation. It could harm my status."

Rachel was confused. What about his status? "I-I don't understand." She said bluntly.

"I can't let the public know that I had sex with a nobody. You're not famous. No one knows you."

That hit Rachel hard. "What does that have to do with your reputation?"

"That's not the point. How did you even get invited? I don't let groupies into my private parties."

Groupie? Rachel Berry was not a groupie. And will never be. "My friend Santana is a friend of Pucks." She could feel the tears burn the back of her eyes.

"Well, I'm not Puck. So leave before I call security. When you leave, make sure no one sees you. I don't want people to remember me as the guy go has sex with weird ass groupie fan girls."

Rachel collected her clothing while Finn was tapping at his phone. Probably texting someone.

"Bye Finn." She whispered.

"Huh?" He turned his eyes away from his phone and looked at her. "Oh yeah. Whatever."

Rachel went out the door and shut it. She went outside the house and walked all the way home.

* * *

"Berry!" Santana screamed. "There you are! I've been calling and texting you! Where were you?"

Rachel trudged to the couch and plopped down on it. "I was letting loose like you told me to."

Santana took a look at the dress Rachel was wearing. "Oh my fucking god. You totally fucked someone. You wore the same dress yesterday. Plus the hickeys on your neck totally give it away." Santana sat next to Rachel. "So, who was it?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Finn Hudson." She whispered and looked away in shame.

"Holy fuck. You got it on with Finn Hudson!"

"Don't tell anyone Santana!"

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know. Let's not speak of it again. I need to forget about it."

"Did he hurt you? Because I will go all Lima Heights on his lard ass and man boobs."

"Nothing happened Santana. Let's just forget about it. Please. I have to perform a song next week in front of everyone for my final in my theater class and I have other finals coming up in two weeks so I have to prepare myself." Rachel stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." She then walked away.

When Rachel stripped the dress off of her and waited for the water to heat up, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Blue and purple marks. More specifically hickeys. Everywhere. Rachel ran a hand over the hickey placed under her right breast. She jumped into the shower, trying to erase the memories from last night.

* * *

Finn was walking up the steps into the bar to meet Puck. Finn saw Puck flirting with the bartender and he walked up to him and punched him square on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the fuck man!" Puck yelped. That made Finn punch him harder in the same spot. "Ow! Goddamn! What the fuck! What the fucking hell happened to you!"

Finn took a seat on the barstool next to him. "Why the hell would you invite outsiders to our party?"

"What? Oh you mean my lesbian? I told you I was inviting her."

"Not her. I mean the other chick that you invited."

"I didn't invite another chick. Only one." Puck raised one finger.

"The short brunette? Black dress? High heels? long legs? Ring a bell?"

"Oh! You mean Rachel?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. Her. I think, I don't think she told me her name. If she did then I probably forgot."

"She was a friend of Santana's. I think she was her roommate or something. Santana brought her. Why?"

"Word got out that I had sex with a non-famous nobody. People are talking about how I had sex with a silly fan girl who broke into our party. DO you know what that does to my reputation?"

"Wait. Hold on. You had sex with Rachel?"

"Yeah but just don't tell anyone."

Puck smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Your secret is safe with me." Puck then proceeded to punch Finn in his forearm.

"Ow! Dude what the fuck was that for?"

Puck punched him again. "Payback." He then headed out of the bar leaving Finn alone.

* * *

It's been a week since Rachel let loose and had sex with Finn Hudson. That was probably the worst week Rachel has ever experienced. Rachel has been studying her ass off for finals and to top it off, she's been puking and eating almost everything in the fridge. The nerves have been getting to her.

"This is insane!" Rachel screamed.

"What?" Santana looked up. She was trying to paint her nails but wasn't succeeding because Rachel keeps interrupting her.

"I feel terrible! I'm constantly puking and I'm starving. I'm so tired!"

"Just sleep for a while and you won't feel tired anymore. You're probably overworking yourself by studying too much. Just chill for a day. Go to a spa or something." Santana blew on her nails lightly.

"I don't have the time to go to a spa. And yes I do sleep. Or I try to, but whenever I want to sleep, I either run to the bathroom puking my guts out or I'm super starving and run out to Burger King for Onion rings! I have a feeling I already broke my veganism!"

"Then get yourself checked up. Maybe you have the stomach flu or you're catching onto something."

Rachel gasped dramatically. "Rachel Berry never gets sick! Being sick could damage my voice! I need to get myself checked up immediately!" Rachel ran and grabbed her cellphone and made herself an appointment for her annual checkup.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**__**I seriously want to thank every one of you guys for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how much I love all of you guys. So here's another chapter. Please R&R.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

Since Rachel has been busy with studying for her finals and turning in her end of the year projects, the only available appointment date was three weeks later. Two weeks ago, her father's came from Lima to visit her. They stayed only for a week since both of them had business meetings.

Health wise, Rachel was somewhat okay. She wasn't dying. It was just the occasional throwing ups and her craving for bacon.

* * *

"Berry!" Santana stormed into Rachel's room.

"What?" Rachel was tying up her hair and getting ready so she can go to her doctor appointment.

"You ate all my bacon!" Santana held up and empty box of bacon.

"I'm sorry. Whenever I walk into the kitchen it's like my legs automatically go to the bacon."

"Sweetheart, you're vegan."

"Not anymore." Rachel sighed. "I really don't know what's happening to me. I'm Jewish! I'm not supposed to eat bacon! I'm such a terrible Jew!" Rachel started to sob.

Santana sighed and sat on the bed next to her. The Latino then wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"You're not a bad Jew. It just sometimes happens. You can't blame yourself for what your body wants. Screw the rules. Go ahead and eat bacon. Who's stopping you? Just remember to buy your own bacon. I don't want to keep buying a new pack every other day."

Rachel sniffled and nodded. "Okay. I have to leave in another five minutes. Doctor appointment."

"Okay. I'll now leave you alone. Bye chica."

* * *

"You're pregnant."

Rachel burst into tears. It can't be true. She could've sworn they used protection. Did they?

The doctor waited for Rachel to calm down until she started talking. "There are many options for you when it comes to deciding what's good for you and the baby." Doctor Blakely spoke quietly. She brought out thee pamphlets after Rachel calmed down even more. "There's always abortion when you don't want to carry the baby for another eight months."

"No. I'm not killing an innocent child." Rachel Berry was never one to kill a bug let alone an unborn baby. _Her _unborn baby.

"Well, then you could keep the baby but if you don't want it then you could give it up for adoption."

Rachel though for a minute. She was adopted by her two gay fathers. It crushed her when she finally met her mother but things didn't work out. Rachel always wanted a woman idol. Someone she can go ask awkward question and get answers. Someone who she can relate to. Rachel doesn't want someone else to raise her child. As selfish as that sounds, Rachel doesn't want to give up her child. Even if it means eight months of torture and knowing that the father of the baby is a useless jackass.

"I don't want to give it up." Rachel sniffled.

"That's fine Rachel. Do whatever you want. But just know that if you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Blakely. I'll go now. Bye!"

"Bye Rachel."

* * *

To say that Santana flipped out when she found out was an understatement. She started to scream and cuss in Spanish.

"I'm going to find that white boy and go all sorts of Lima Heights on him! I'm not going to let him knock up my little munchkin and get away with it! Let me go call Puck."

"Santana don't!" It was too late. Santana ran out of their apartment, got in her car, and drove away.

* * *

It was one in the morning when Santana came back home. Rachel stayed on the couch and waited for Santana to come back.

"Santana! I was so worried!" Rachel got up and hugged Santana and held her tight.

"Rachie, I'm so sorry. I just," She sighed. "When you told me you were pregnant, I didn't know what to say. Rachie you are my little munching. My little sister from another mother. I just feel like I was the reason why you got pregnant in the first place. If I hadn't dragged you to that party, you would not have had sex with lard ass." The Latino walked toward the couch with the petite brunette following.

"Santana, it's not your fault."

Santana started sobbing. "Ye-yes it is! I just can't watch you go through eight more months of torture! I ruined your future! What about Broadway! You-you can't get to Broadway when you need to spend every living moment of your life taking care of your bastard child! You have three more years of college!"

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure I will try to find a way to continue following my dreams and taking care of a child and graduating college. I just have to go slow."

"I talked to Puck. Since New York is their last place for them to tour, they're staying here for some time. Sam Evans is apparently looking for houses to live in here with his wife. I told Puck. I did ask him not to tell Finn yet because I think that is something you should do. He did tell me where Finn will be tomorrow. Rachel you have to tell him."

"Santana, as much as I do want to tell him, I don't think he will care. Even if he does, he's going to have to put his dreams on hold and I don't want to tie him down."

"I really don't give a fuck about his dreams. He basically ruined your life! He got you pregnant! Rachel you're only nineteen! You need the money he has to support a child. The least he can do is by providing you that." The tears finally stopped flowing and Santana calmed down.

Rachel thought for a moment. She had to tell Finn. Let him know that she will have his baby in eight and a half months. Even if he doesn't care, Rachel feels like it is right to tell him. Maybe he will give her money so that she doesn't tell the media about his unborn child. Taking care of a baby does cost a lot of money. "Fine. I will tell him."

"So do you want to go alone or what?" The Latino sniffled.

"I'm going to go alone. It's something that I need to talk to him about. If he even listens."

"Okay. I'm going to head to bed. Good night Chica." Santana placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead and went to her room.

"Good night San."

* * *

To say that Rachel was nervous was an understatement. There he was. The father of her unborn baby only ten feet away and she doesn't have the courage to go up to him and tell him that. Rachel takes a deep breath and walks toward the bar where he is seated.

"Finn?"

Finn thought he heard a soft voice somewhere call his name so he turned around. He saw that same tiny brunette from two weeks ago. He looked at her and saw that she was playing with the hem of her top. Signs of nervousness. He saw fear in her eyed too. Why the fuck is nervous? Why the fuck is she even here?

Finn sighed. "What do you want Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes perked. "You-you remember my name?"

"Yeah. You kind of totally almost ruined my fucking reputation. How could I forget?" He looked at Rachel's crestfallen face and rolled his eyes. "So like I said, what do you want?" Finn sneered.

"I umm, I want to tell you something. It's kind of important and I would listen if I were you."

Finn knew what was going to happen next. _Typical fan girl. _It was obvious to Finn that she was here because she wanted more of him. Finn sighed and spoke "Look Rachel, if you are trying to tell me that you have fallen in love with me because I totally rocked your world, then sorry. I don't love you. Now I have to leave so please don't follow me." Before Rachel could even say something, Finn got up and left.

He left. That's it. Finn Hudson left and officially has no clue about his unborn baby.

* * *

_**AN:**_** So I know that I made a mistake in the other chapter about pregnancy. I'm sorry if I got the facts wrong. I never was pregnant so I'm apologizing in advance for any other mistakes I make about being pregnant.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

**Three months later**

Rachel is currently four months pregnant. Life isn't as easy for her anymore since she has to balance going to college, work, and taking care of herself and the baby. But she is very grateful that her dads took in her situation in a rather friendly way than what she expected.

They were disappointed that she was pregnant at such an early age but were also excited that they will have a grandchild. Rachel has been getting a lot of support from her dads, Santana, and even Brittney.

Brittney is a girl Santana met at NYU. She was majoring in dance and is working as a coffee girl for her part time job. The two of them hit it off immediately once they met. It was the first week of their sophomore year when the two met.

The pregnant brunette knows that being pregnant has its ups and its downs. But in this case, all Rachel has been experiencing are the downs.

For being so tiny, Rachel's three month belly sticks out a lot. Most of the times when people want to talk to her, their eyes travel down to her belly. Rachel hates it. It's not that she hates her baby. She loves her unborn child even if it has a jackass for its father because whenever she's feeling down, she talks to her stomach. It will always listen to her. Rachel just hates that everyone makes a big deal out of it. Not one person can look at her without taking a big glance at her swollen stomach.

"Yo chica!" Santana screams as she barges into Rachel's room.

Rachel sighs. "What Santana?"

"We're going out tonight."

"The last time you made me go out it ended up with me getting pregnant. So, I'm not coming with you."

"It's not like a bar or anything. It's just a little house warming party." Rachel looks up from her laptop as Santana continued to talk. "You'll have fun! Trust me. When was the last time you went out and had fun? All you do is sit around and mope or talk to your stomach OR cry your eyes out about how your child will grow up fatherless."

"There is nothing wrong with sitting down all day. Especially since my back kills me and my feet are getting swollen. Talking to my unborn child makes me happy and blame the damn hormones for all my crying."

"Please? I really want you to come with me. If you're with me, then you can watch out for me just in case I get too drunk."

"But I thought you said there wasn't going to be any alcohol there."

"I said it wasn't at a bar. Of course there will be alcohol. You just won't be drinking any."

"I don't know." Rachel hesitated.

"Oh come on Rachie! Please?"

"Fine." Rachel huffed.

"Cool! Let me tell Brittney! We have to be at his house in two hours."

"Wait. Who's 'he'?"

Santana looked up from her phone and hesitated. "I have to go. I'll tell you later."

"But Sant-" Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Santana bolted out of Rachel's room.

…..

One and a half hour later, Rachel was dressed and ready to go. It sucked that anything she wore showed her swollen belly. So Rachel decided to stick with a pink and yellow sundress with a v neckline. The dress came down right above her knees. She then wore brown sandals with a small heel since her feet hurt whenever she wears heels. Rachel decided to tie her hair up into a ponytail with only her bangs and some loose strands sticking out. The brunette then completed her outfit with hoops and a small bracelet.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled as she walked into the living room. "I'm ready."

Santana walked out of her room clad in a pair of white shorts and a one-shoulder pink flowery top. She had her pink pumps in her hand. "I'm almost done. I just have to wear these and we'll go."

Rachel took a look at Santana's pumps and shuddered.

"How can you wear those?" Rachel asked as Santana slipped her feet into the pumps.

"These?" The Latino asked as she pointed to her feet.

"I nearly die when I wear my one-inch sandals."

"When you give birth to your child, I'll take you shoe shopping and make you buy the longest heels they have."

Rachel laughed. "Well, we have a long way until we can go shoe shopping."

"Chica I swear if your child is born a girl, her Aunt Sanny will _spoil_ her."

"I'm sure you will."

Santana walked past Rachel and grabbed her keys to her Sedan. "Let's go."

….

The drive to the party was pretty quiet. Rachel still wondered whose house they are driving to.

Santana stopped in front of a gorgeous house. It had a small picket fence around the tiny garden that was to the side of the house. Rachel was seriously amazed by the beauty of the landscaping of it. There were flowers everywhere and the house was white. Rachel could see some cars parked in the driveway and a bunch of other cars parked to the side of the street.

"Whose house is this?" Rachel leaned toward Santana and whispered in her shoulder.

"You'll find out when we enter. Oh hey! There's Brittney!" Santana wandered off toward Brittney.

The blonde was standing outside of the door. Rachel slowly walked toward the couple. "Hey Brittney!"

"Hi Rachie!" Brittney bent down so she as eye lever with Rachel's protruding belly. "Hi baby! Lord Tubbington misses you. When you come out, I know for sure that the two of you will be best friends!" Brittney then patted Rachel's stomach.

"Okay. Let's go in." Santana spoke as she opened the door.

Rachel walked in and looked around. There were a lot of people and there was music. But not too loud. She observed that the inside of the house was huge and beautiful like the exterior. Rachel continued to walk into the house with Santana and Brittney on either side of her.

Rachel continued to walk in until she stopped dead in her tracks. _Sam Evans_. It had to be a coincidence. Sam Evans couldn't be here. Then there was Puck. And then she saw Blaine. _Shit._


End file.
